Сховище секретів
thumb|250px|Сховище секретів Сховище секретів — друге сховище, яке присутнє в Geometry Dash World і в Geometry Dash після поновлення 2.1. Його можна знайти, натиснувши на кнопку "Create" в правому верхньому кутку і відкривається за 50 діамантів. Все так же, як і в сховище, але фон фіолетовий, і замість Моторошного сховище охороняє Ключник . Звідси можна потрапити в підвал, пройшовши рівень The Challenge. Спеціальні коди Фрази Оригінальний текст= Звичайні *I have heard about you **ИмяИгрока* the sneaky one… *You think you can fool me *You are deeply mistaken *Go away! *I should have hid this room better… *You're not supposed to be in here… *RubRub won't like this… *zzzZZZZ… *Don't touch that! *Why U touch my stuff? *RubRub better not find you in here… *Can't you just leave? *This is not the room you are looking for… *Sneaky sneaky… *It's my precious… *You shall not pass! *Don't push the button! *You're gonna get me in trouble… *This is getting ridiculus… *Go collect some stars *Maybe there are new levels? *Just, stop bothering me *I'm gonna stop talking *… *…… *GAH! *Your hopeless… *Really, still here? *Fine, press the button Коли введений правильний код *''I should have been a doctor… (Seven)'' *''O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo! (Brainpower)'' *''Ugh… Slippery (Octocube)'' *''Indeed it is… (Thechickenisonfire)'' *''Impressive… (к Cod3breaker)'' *''I wish I had that many shinies… (зірок)'' *''My level? You want to try it!? (The Challenge)'' *''How many colors do you need? (Gimmiethecolor)'' *''NOOOO!! THIEF! THIEF! (Glubfub)'' Коли введений невірний код *Wrong *You're hopeless… *Really, still here? *What kind of name is *PlayerName* anyway? *No, just no *Swing and a miss! *I told you, it won't work… *Door is now open. Oh wait, no it's not. *Is that actually your guess? *Go home PlayerName. *Nope *Give up, please *Door is still locked *That tickles! *Try harder please *Don't make me angry *You won't like me when im angry… *Oh no, you just unlocked… NOTHING *Only 3 attempts left! *Only 2 attempts left! *Last attempt! *Just kidding, unlimited attempts *Maybe you should do something else? *This is getting ridiculous… *Go collect some stars *How about no? **PlayerName*, please give up… *Error, error. Bad answers. *Failure *May I suggest thinking? *RUBRUBRUBRUBRUBRUB (RobTop) *There is no Kappa icon… (Kappa) *Why do they have a horn? (Unicorn) *Ultimate Haxxor mode enabled. Not… (Rubrubpowah123) Підказки *Oh my head… **I feel so drained **Would be nice to get some energy **You know, for my head… **Nothing? OK… (Підказка до Brainpower) *I heard what you did **You little thief **You took 'Spooky's' coin **That is pure evil **I like it **I know what you're thinking **But you will never get my coin… **I keep it safe **Too clever for you… (Підказка до Glubfub) *So… there is a tree **A very short tree **In this tree there lives a Witch **A very short Witch **The Witch stinks of fish **My question to you is this… **On a scale from tree to fish **How many shinies do you have? (Підказка до кількості зірок гравця) *Which came first? **The chicken or the egg? **… **The egg, of course **Then the egg laid the chicken **… and the chicken said **The password is on fire **I need to get some rest… (Підказка до Thechickenisonfire) *Want to hear a secret? **Just don't tell RubRub **I am building my own level **I call it "The Challenge" **Hope it gets featured **But probably not… **RubRub will never notice me (Підказка до The Challenge) *… **Might as well give you a riddle **Since you insist on staying **'I have always been odd' **'Remove my start and I am even' **'When you complete this riddle' **'I hope you are leaving' **Can you go now? (Підказка до seven) |-| Український переклад= Звичайні *Я чув про тебе **Ім'ягравця* чорт… *Ти думаєш, що ти можеш обдурити мене *Ти глибоко помиляєшся *Їди! *Я краще буду приховувати цю кімнату… *Ти не повинен тут бути… *RubRub'у це не сподобається… *хрррРРРР… *Не чіпай це! *Чому ТИ чіпаєш мої речі? *Буде краще, якщо RubRub не знайдете тебе тут… *Ти не можеш покинути кімнату? *Це не та кімната яку ви шукайте… *Чорт чорт… *Це мої коштовності… *Ти не пройдеш! *Не натискай на клавішу! *Ти збираєшся завести мене в халепу… *Це стає безглуздим… *Іди збирати зірки *Може бути, є нові рівні? *Просто, зупинись мене турбувати. *Я повинен припинити бовтати *… *…… *АРГХ! *Ти безнадійний… *Серйозно, до сих пір тут? *Гаразд, натискни клавішу Коли введений правильний код *''Я повинен був стати лікарем… (Seven)'' *''O-oooooooooo AAAAЕ-A-A-И-A-У- ДЖO-oooooooooooo! (Brainpower)'' *''Ах… Слизько (Octocube)'' *''Справді… (Thechickenisonfire)'' *''Вражає… (к Cod3breaker)'' *''Я б хотів стільки блискіток… (зірок)'' *''Мій рівень? Ти хочеш спробувати його!? (The Challenge)'' *''Скільки кольорів тобі потрібно? (Gimmiethecolor)'' *''НІІІІІІ!! ЗЛОДІЙ! ЗЛОДІЙ! (Glubfub)'' Коли введений неправильний код *Невірно *Ти безнадійний… *Дійсно? Все ще тут? *Що це за ім'я *Ім'яГравця* в будь-якому випадку? *Ні, просто ні *Змахнути і відпустити! *Я говорив тобі, це не буде працювати… *Двері відкриті. Ох постривай, нет не відкрита. *Це насправді твоє припущення? *Йди додому *Ім'яГравця*. *Ні *Здайся, будь ласка *Двері все ще закриті *Це лоскотно! *Спробуй складніше будь ласка *Не роби мене злим *Тобі не сподобаюся коли я злий… *O немає, ти відкрив … НІЧОГО *Залишилось 3 спроб! *Залишилось 2 спроб! *Остання спроба! *Жартую, необмежена кількість спроб *Може бути ти повинен зробити щось ще? *Це стає смішно… *Іди збери трохи зірок *Як щодо немає? **Ім'яГравця*, будь ласка здайся… *Помилка, помилка. Погані відповіді *Збій *Чи можу я запропонувати подумати? *RUBRUBRUBRUBRUBRUB (RobTop) *Тут немає іконки Капи… (Kappa) *Чому у них є ріг? (Unicorn) *Режим Ultimate Haxxor включений. Немає… (Rubrubpowah123) Підказки *Ох, моя голова… **Я відчуваю себе так сухо **Було б добре отримати деяку енергію **Ти знаєш, для моєї голови… **Нічого? Гаразд… (Підказка до Brainpower) *Я чув що ти зробив **Ти маленький злодій **Ти взяв монетку Моторошного **Це чисте зло **Мені це подобається **Я знаю що ти думаєш **Але ти ніколи не візьмеш мою монетку… **Я тримаю її в безпеці **Занадто розумно для тебе… (Підказка до Glubfub) *Так… є дерево **Дуже коротке дерево **У цьому дереві живе Відьма **Дуже низька Відьма **Відьма смердить рибою **Моє питання до тебе це… **За шкалою від дерева до риби **Скільки блискіток у тебе є? (підказка до числа зірок гравця) *Що було раніше? **Курка чи яйце? **… **Яйце, звичайно ж **Потім з яйця з'явилася курка **…і курка сказала **Пароль на вогні **Мені потрібно трохи відпочити… (Підказка до Thechickenisonfire) *Хочеш почути секрет? **Тільки не кажи RubRub'у **Я будую свій власний рівень **Я назвав його "The Challenge" **Сподіваюся він стане славетним **Але ймовірно ні… **RubRub ніколи не помічав мене (Підказка до The Challenge) *… **Можу також дати тобі загадку **Тому що ти наполягаєш на тому що залишишся **'Я завжди був дивним' **'Прибери моє початок, і я точний' **'Коли ти вирішиш цю загадку' **'Сподіваюся ти підеш' **Ти можеш піти? (Підказка до seven) Галерея Діалогові картини Keymaster.png|Діалогова картина 1 Keymaster2.png|Діалогова картина 2 Keymaster3.png|Діалогова картина 3 Keymaster4.png|Діалогова картина 4 Цікаві факти * Код Brainpower і фрази, пов'язані з ним, відсилаються на пісню mj-v6zCnEaw}} Brain Power * У файлах гри голова Ключника отдельна від замка. * Більшість фраз сторожа Кімнати часу взято з цього сховища. ** Також, деякі фрази Ключника взяті з оригінального сховища. * На відміну від інших сховищ, це сховище по суті не є секретним, оскільки вхід в це сховище стоїть на видному місці. * Сам персонаж не є секретним, так як він нагадує гіда, тобто він говорить, наприклад, якщо не вистачає чогось. * Якщо вийти з рівня The Challenge, то в Сховище секретів буде грати музика з головного меню. Можливо, це баг. *У декого може спрацювати The Chalange, замість The Challenge. Видео thumb|center|335 px|Усі коди ru:Хранилище секретов pl:Vault of Secrets Категорія:Геймплей Категорія:Елементи гри Категорія:Geometry Dash Категорія:Geometry Dash World Категорія:Оновлення 2.1 Категорія:Локації Категорія:Сховища Категорія:Секрети гри